Agape
by iBloo
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku and SasuSakuSara fics that showcase their never ending love for each other. I'm placing this as T rating, but each story has their own rating which ranges from K to T.
1. Revelation Day

Title: Revelation Day

Prompt: Sasuke and Sakura time travel and run into their thirteen-year-old genin selves.

Genre: Romance and Humor

Rating: K+

Beta read by the wonderful Sakura's Unicorn. Thank you so much for your help!

* * *

Sakura rubbed her head. "Sasuke-kun, where are we?"

Despite feeling a little dazed himself, Sasuke helped steady his wife as he took in his surroundings. "We're home."

She looked around. "Home? Naruto's face—not even Kakashi-sensei's face is on that mountain, and look, no buildings," she said with a snort. "Maybe twenty years ago it was home."

Sasuke smirked, "then it's an improvement."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation from her husband.

He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Time-travel jutsu was a fairly new discovery for Sasuke and the technicalities of the jutsu was far too complicated to explain. It was just bad timing that Sakura walked in when he was trying it out. But he had a bigger problem to worry about now in the form two figures walking his way. He tried to pull Sakura away, but she wouldn't budge.

Clearly, she'd also noticed the approaching pair as a light gasp escaped her lips. "Sasuke-kun, look!" She pointed at the two who'd already noticed them and stopped in their tracks. "It's us! I-I can't believe it," she stuttered, not even trying to hide her shock.

" _Tch_." Sasuke tried to hide the pink rising to his cheeks from the warm feeling he got seeing his younger self walking next to his future wife.

Now, the two thirteen-year-olds were staring at them, their eyes wide, mouths twisted in disbelief.

"Who are you?" genin-Sasuke asked with a scowl. He raised his arm in front of young Sakura's chest, shielding her from the suspicious-looking ninja.

Sasuke smirked at the boy's reaction. He always did feel the urge to protect Sakura. It was only years after he'd left the village that he realized why her safety and well-being was so important to him.

Little Sakura's cheeks were flushed with pink as she stared at Sasuke. "So handsome..." she mumbled. "And he looks just like Sasuke-kun!"

" _Kyaaa_!" his wife squealed as she leapt from his side, practically jumping at genin-Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him, and rubbed her cheek on his head. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Look at how cute you used to be!"

Young Sasuke's face, lodged between her breasts, went red as a tomato. "H-HEY! GET OFF ME!" His protests fell on deaf ears, as she could not contain herself. She kept crushing him tighter, nearly squeezing all the air out of him.

Meanwhile, genin-Sakura approached Sasuke with wide eyes. She seemed so happy that his heart skipped a beat. Despite being married for ten years, Sakura still looked at him that way.

"U-umm, are you Sasuke-kun from the future?" the young girl asked hesitantly.

"Aa."

She lightly scratched at her cheek with her index finger, looking away from time to time. "And that woman over there," she asked, indicating Sakura with a nod of her head, "is me?"

"Aa."

Genin-Sakura smiled a little more and said with a giggle, "It's nice to know that Sasuke-kun doesn't change. Still with those one syllable responses." At Sasuke's surprising chuckle, heat rose to her cheeks and she dared to ask, "Since you two came here together does–does that mean Sasuke-kun and I will–will–"

Sasuke could feel Sakura's eyes on him, watching him talk to her younger self, genin-Sasuke still trapped in her arms. When he glanced her way, he saw a soft, tender smile lift her lips. The boy stopped squirming as he too appeared invested in watching his older self and his teammate converse.

Sasuke tapped the girl's wide forehead with his index and middle finger, effectively stopping her mid-sentence. "You'll find out next time," he said, smiling at her.

Young Sasuke's mouth fell open as he watched the scene unfold. "Y-you... That poke... It means..."

Sakura put him down, ruffled his hair, and stood next to her husband.

Pressing her palm against her forehead, young Sakura flushed the prettiest shade of pink, and her green eyes glittered with wonder.

Sasuke watched the young girl's speechless reaction with a warm feeling in his heart. It was quick, but his and young Sasuke's eyes met, exchanging a knowing look.

Sakura smiled and winked at her younger self as her husband made a one-handed sign. They both vanished in a distorted swirl, leaving no trace behind.

Young Sasuke stood there, still reeling. But as the shock wore off, he smirked. _Good to know my older self is just as cocky as always._

Looking over at Sakura's back, he noticed the white circle of her clan's insignia. He was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn that, for a moment, where that white circle stood was an Uchiha crest.

Sasuke didn't really need the proof, but this just solidified his resolve—one day, he was going to marry Sakura Haruno.

* * *

A/N:

This will be a collection of SasuSaku and SasuSakuSara fics. I will be compiling the flash fics I write on tumblr after I or my beta finished polishing them here. I already have a number of them lined up, and I'll be posting one every week!

This is my first ever SasuSaku fic with real interactions between the two. I've been writing for nearly eight years, but I've only gotten to writing for my OTP now. lol. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review!


	2. My Daughter

Title: My Daughter

Prompt: Young Sarada meeting genin SasuSaku

Genre: Romance / Humor

Rating: K+

Beta read by Sakura's Unicorn!

* * *

"Calm down!"

No matter how many times she said it, Sarada just couldn't compose herself. Who _could_ in this situation? She ran as fast as her legs would take her, jumping from roof to roof, but she found no reprieve from her growing anxiety. Finally, she halted on the tip of a telephone pole and surveyed Hokage Mountain.

"Only _four_ faces?! Where am I? Better yet, _when_ am I!'"

She took in deep, calming breaths. "Okay. Four faces means I'm either during the third or fourth's reign. I just need to find someone who can help." Sarada wracked her brain for anyone who could possibly be in authority at this point in history. She thought it would be useless to find the Nanadaime, as he would currently only be around her age.

 _Uncle Kakashi, maybe?_ She scratched her chin lightly. _He would definitely be a jōnin by now._ Nodding to the mountain faces, she leapt to the ground, her decision made—she would find Kakashi.

Walking around the village, even a focused kunoichi like Sarada couldn't help but feel awed. She felt as if she was seeing everything in the village she grew up in for the first time. Everything looked so different, yet it all felt so familiar to her. She was at the town center, enjoying the market view, listening to the busy chatter when she bumped into someone.

"Oww!" A girl stepped back, holding her forehead. "Watch where you're going!"

The young Uchiha reeled, pressing her palm to her head. She was about to apologize when another voice caught her attention.

"Let's go, Sakura."

Her dark eyes widened at the two teenagers who stood before her. She instantly recognized them. "Mama? Papa?"

The two genin looked at her as if she had grown extra heads. The girl with pink hair spoke first. " _Mama_? What are you talking about?"

She still couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother looked so young with her long hair and wide forehead. But Sarada knew without a doubt it was her mother—she'd know those green eyes anywhere.

The boy pulled them both aside into an alley, away from the crowds. "Who are you?" he asked coldly.

Unfazed, Sarada reached out to touch Sasuke's face. "You really do look like me, Papa," she said, squishing and pulling at his cheeks.

His face flooded with heat, and he swatted her hand away. "Stop touching me!"

She puffed her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. "Hokage-sama was right. You were an asshole."

Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

She smirked. "I'm your daughter, Sarada Uchiha," she said, introducing herself. "I'm from the future. I need to find Uncle Kakashi, so I can go back."

Now, it was Sakura's turn to gape. " _Uncle_ Kakashi?"

The dark-haired girl nodded enthusiastically. "I'm his favorite," she said with a grin.

Done with this nonsense, the boy demanded, "Show us proof."

Sarada pouted, matching his glare with her own, feeling as if she was looking at her own reflection. She took out her wallet and pulled out a few photos. "Here."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at them. There were three photos in all. The first one was of Sasuke, sometime in his early twenties—on his shoulders sat a toddler with dark hair and eyes. The second photo was Sakura in a kimono with Sarada at ten years old standing next to her.

The last photo had the two of them reeling. It was a family portrait with Sarada smiling from between her parents. Sakura stopped breathing, and Sasuke's eyes were wide with disbelief.

Sarada watched them, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. Sakura looked up, her eyes were also glassy. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around her daughter, enclosing her in a fierce hug.

"Mama! Too tight!" Sarada winced, but couldn't help laughing. She was glad to know that her mother had always been so loving.

* * *

Sasuke stood there, watching his teammate hug this girl who claimed to be his daughter. He looked at the photos in his hands once again, skimming his thumb over Sakura's face. She'd aged well. He never thought it was possible for her to look more beautiful than she did now.

His heart swelled at the thought that he would marry her, and have a beautiful daughter. He felt his lips pull up at the photo of him carrying baby Sarada on his shoulders, but it was the last photo that really stirred up his emotions—the family portrait.

 _I'm going to have a family._

Sakura and Sarada's happy chatter broke him out of his reverie. He smiled, listening to the two of them excitedly talk about the future that the three of them would have together.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura turned around and grinned at him. "It looks like you and I are going to marry young!" Her cheeks were tinted pink, and her eyes glittered with joy.

The boy smirked. "Oh yeah? Tell me all about it." He was back to his cool, smug self.

Sarada huffed, but then a sly grin spread across her face. She glided to Sasuke and poked his forehead with her index and middle finger.

"I'll tell you next time, Papa," she said with a wink.

Sasuke felt his cheeks color as his hand came up to touch his forehead. Only Itachi ever did that to him. As he stared Sarada, he could only think of one thing:

 _She is definitely my daughter._

* * *

A/N: I was initially really hesitant to write about Sasuke, or in his perspective but now I think it's really fun! Hihi.

Big thank you again to Sakura's Unicorn for beta reading for me. Go and read her stories. They make me laugh like a crazy person out in public. Hahaha!

Leave me a review and let me know what you think? :) Send me a prompt, too!

~Kairi


	3. From 'Me' to 'We'

Title: From 'Me' to 'We'

Prompt: Sakura's dropping hints that she's pregnant, and it takes Sasuke a while to figure it out

Genre: Humor / Romance

Rating: T

Beta read by Sakura's Unicorn.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, we're off to the market!"

Before Sasuke could put his book down, his wife was already out the door.

"We?" he asked himself. Deciding it was probably a slip of the tongue, he went back to reading his book.

* * *

After dinner the following day, Sasuke stood up from the table and started cleaning up.

Before he could even lift a plate, Sakura picked the dishes up and placed them in the sink. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun. We can handle this."

He lifted his brow and asked again, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

Sakura shook her head and gave him a cheery smile. "Yes, darling. _We_ can manage."

Sasuke was confused. Why was she saying _we_ again? He thanked his wife and shrugged it off.

* * *

The following day, Sasuke got a call from Sakura.

"Darling, we left our lunch at home. Can you please bring it over? We're starving."

He clutched the phone a little tighter. He did not like the thought of his wife starving at all. "Aa."

"Thank you so much! I think we left it on the counter."

Sasuke walked to the kitchen and picked up a small bento box covered in pink cloth. "I found it."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"Can you please stop by the grocery to buy us some some strawberry ice cream and a pack of salmon sashimi, too?"

"Sure."

Sasuke set out to buy the items at the local store. His lips dipped into a frown, thinking that the hospital must be working his wife too hard if she was this hungry. He needed to have a word with Naruto to ease her workload.

The two of them had lunch in Sakura's office. His mouth twisted as he watched Sakura dump the strawberry ice cream onto the sashimi before she shoved it all in her mouth. Once she finished the sashimi, she moved on to her bento. Sasuke was gaping as she mixed the ice cream with her rice.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" She was chewing a mouthful of rice and eggs.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke's brows furrowed.

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Never better!"

* * *

"Sa-Sas-"

Sasuke claimed Sakura's mouth with his own. His hand roamed over her curves, barely containing his passion. Sakura traced the muscles down his back with her fingertips.

She gasped for air. "Sasuke-kun, you're dirty."

He smirked. "Do you want to see how dirty I can be?"

She pouted and brought up her hand for him to see—dried mud and grease stained her palm. "Didn't you take a shower after training?"

" _Tch,_ " Sasuke growled. "We can shower later."

His wife pushed him off her easily. "You're going to get my new sheets dirty! Go take a shower first."

Sasuke scowled. "Is the bedding really more important than _this_?"

His wife giggled and winked. "I'll be waiting for you."

Heat flooded his face. She looked delectable. He dashed for the bathroom to take a record-breaking three-minute shower. Even the cold water couldn't dampen his fiery need. Sasuke practically _Shunshined_ back to their bedroom.

Sakura was fast asleep.

* * *

Sasuke sat in Ichiraku Ramen, waiting for his best friend to show up for lunch. Just as he was about to take a sip of his tea, a hand slapped his back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto greeted him.

He almost spilled his drink. He glared, but his eyes widened in surprise to see the dark circles under his friend's bloodshot eyes. "What happened to you, dobe?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously as he took a seat next to him. "Well, you already know Hinata's pregnant, right?"

Sasuke's face contorted at the memory. "You barged into my home at four in the morning and waved the pregnancy stick in front of my face."

"Yeah!" Naruto said with a laugh. "Well, she's been really moody lately. And I have to keep running to the store to buy the food she craves, even if it's, like, two in the morning. She's been eating everything!"

Sasuke barely listened to his best friend ramble on. He'd nearly tuned out Naruto's chattering when he caught something he said.

"And don't even get me started on how fast she falls asleep! I haven't been laid in–"

Sasuke snapped to attention. "What did you say?"

"I haven't had sex since–"

Sasuke scowled in disgust. "Not that!" He clenched his jaw and inhaled to calm himself. Slowly, he exhaled and asked, "She falls asleep quickly?"

Naruto nodded his head, making him look like a doggy on the dashboard. "She falls asleep so fast, eats everything in sight, and—oh man!—you wouldn't believe the food combinations she eats!"

Sasuke sat up straight, looking like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on his head. Sakura exhibited the same behavior for the past two weeks but it only dawned to him now.

"Sakura's pregnant," he whispered disbelievingly.

Naruto was already slurping his noodles. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Sasuke stood up and ran out of the ramen stand.

"Oy! Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke jumped from roof to roof. He had to be sure if his inference was correct. If he was right... He smiled. _I'm going to be a father._

Finally, he reached the hospital and made a beeline for his wife's office. He didn't even bother to knock, he simply opened the door to Sakura, sitting behind her desk, reading a chart.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He inhaled and mustered up the courage to ask, "Sakura, are you pregnant?"

Her green eyes widened. Slowly, a tender smile grew on her face. She stood up and approached her husband. "Took you long enough to figure it out, Sasuke-kun," she teased. "Two weeks and two days."

He pulled her into a hug and smirked. "That's still faster than what that dobe would have managed."

Sakura laughed and enclosed her husband in a warm hug.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "Sakura?"

She pulled back slightly to see his face. "Yes?"

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Today marks my birthday, so have some Dense (future) Papasuke as my gift for all of you. :)

Thank you so much for your support for my stories. You guys have no idea how much sunshine it brings into my life.

Leave me a review to let me know what you think?

~Kairi


	4. Night and Day

Title: Night and Day

Prompt: SasuSaku's wedding day and night

Genre: Romance / Humor

Rating: K

Beta read by: Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

"What's so funny?" Sasuke looked back as he jumped from tree to tree.

Barely containing her giggles, Sakura replied, "It's our wedding night, Sasuke-kun. And yet, here we are, running like fugitives."

" _Tch_." Sasuke stepped off a tree and landed in a small clearing, his wife following suit. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told the dobe I didn't want a party for our wedding."

Sakura laughed again, her face illuminated by the full moon. "Then it was your mistake to tell Naruto when we were getting married!"

"There is no such thing as a surprise wedding." Sasuke pouted. "He even dares to feign innocence by saying he only invited our friends—the whole village was there!"

She placed her hands on her hips and sneered. "You don't have _that_ many friends, Sasuke-kun."

He snapped his gaze towards her and glared. She stuck her tongue out playfully before sighing. "It was nice to see everyone gathered there for us, though."

His face softened. He knew that look. "Sakura, did you want to stay?"

She wrinkled her nose and teased, "I at least wanted a slice of cake before we left."

Feeling overcome with guilt, Sasuke averted his gaze. "Sakura–"

"It's fine, Sasuke-kun," she interrupted. "I know you don't like crowds." She placed a hand on his cheek and offered him a warm smile.

He held on to her hand. He hated how he always felt like he was holding her back from true happiness. "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke-kun," she chided him softly and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I don't need a big wedding, or a grand reception. What's important to me is that I have you."

The smile that Sasuke only showed Sakura appeared on his face. He leaned in close, until their foreheads were touching. She always knew what to say. She always understood how he felt. He meant it when he told her that he would love her, and only her, for the rest of his life.

"Sakura." He looked at her beautiful green eyes. "Thank you."

She poked his ribs. "You still owe me a slice of cake, though."

* * *

A/N: I realized I should have posted this before the previous one-shot so there's a sense of continuity (?). hahaha. Oh well.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think? :)

~Kairi


	5. Girl Talk

Title: Girl Talk

Prompt: Sarada's crying, and she only wants to talk to Sakura. Sasuke's standing there, not knowing what to do.

Genre: Family/humor

Rating: K

Beta read by: Sakura's Unicorn

A/N: Sarada's around 15-years-old here. You'll see some BoruSara here, too! :)

* * *

Sasuke found himself at a crossroad. Well, a metaphorical one, at least. He was standing outside his daughter's bedroom door, hand poised to knock, but debating whether he should. Sarada had been crying for ten straight minutes, and Sasuke's heart could not take it anymore. He needed to know what was wrong so he could make things right for her again.

He knocked. "Sarada."

"Go away, Papa!" she cried.

He felt like a kunai stabbed his heart. Sarada had never turned him away like this before.

He decided to try again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Papa! I want Mama!"

That kunai stab to the heart? Make it a tanto.

Sasuke grimaced and trudged downstairs to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed his wife's office number.

"Hello?"

"Sarada's crying." Sasuke cut straight to the point.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "She won't tell me. She wants you."

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds. And then, with a teasing tone, Sakura said, "Got rejected, did ya, Sasuke-kun?"

His grip on the plastic phone tightened, nearly breaking the casing. It was one thing to be rejected by his daughter, but now his wife was teasing him, too. His pride could only handle so much.

Sakura laughed. "I'm ending my shift early. I'll be right there," she said and then hung up.

Sasuke practically slammed the phone down on the receiver. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still upset that he couldn't find a way to placate his daughter on his own. Releasing a heavy exhale, he decided to make some black tea.

* * *

Sakura came home with a bag of dango. She spotted her husband in the kitchen, preparing a tray of tea. Kissing his cheek, she asked, "Is this for Sarada?" When Sasuke nodded, she smiled and added the dango on the tray. "You have no idea what she could be crying about?"

Her husband shook his head. "I would say it's Idiot Junior, but I don't think he could make her this upset."

Sakura hummed, and a devilish glint flared in her green eyes. "Is that so?"

Sasuke quirked up his eyebrow, beckoning her to explain further, but she did not. Instead, she whirled around and made her way up the stairs.

Sasuke trailed close behind, gripping the tea tray like a shield.

* * *

Both parents stood outside Sarada's door. It was quiet inside, but Sasuke could still hear a sniffle every now and then. Sakura knocked twice.

"I said I wanted Mama, not you, Papa!"

Sasuke grimaced as if he had been struck with a _Chidori_.

"Sweetheart," Sakura said while she leaned on the door lightly. "It's me."

There was silence, and then quick footsteps. The door flew open and Sarada looked at her mother through tear-filled eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart cracking at the sight of his daughter's puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

"M-Mamaaaa!" Sarada threw herself into her mother's arms.

"There, there," Sakura cooed, rubbing her back in a comforting up and down motion. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarada nodded her head, never releasing her grip on her mother's stomach.

When Sakura ushered her daughter back inside her room, Sasuke tried to follow, but she stopped him with a glance. "It's all right, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. "You can leave the tray on the floor. I'll take it from here."

He did as he was told, but did not leave the room. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why do I need to leave?"

Sarada sat on her bed and watched her parents stare each other down.

"This is a _girl_ talk," she replied.

Forget the _Chidori_ —Sasuke felt like his wife sucker-punched him into the next dimension. What was it with today and people hurting his feelings? But Sasuke, being Sasuke, stood his ground and glared. "I have a right to know what happened."

With a flex of her chakra, Sakura herded him into the hall. "You're not helping, darling. Go find Naruto or something!"

" _Tch_." Sasuke grit his teeth. "Will you tell me after?"

Sakura looked back at Sarada, who shook her head fiercely. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. That's a _no,_ " Sakura said sweetly before slamming the door on her husband's face.

Sasuke pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear what his wife and daughter were talking about. Their voices were muffled, but he could still make out most of it.

"Sweetheart, is this…" Sakura started.

Sasuke closed his eyes, concentrating to hear more.

"Yes, it is, Mama," Sarada's voice quivered. "I-I don't under..stand." She started crying again.

Hearing his daughter this forlorn was breaking Sasuke's heart. _What's going on? What happened? Who did this?_

"Tell me from the beginning, love." Sakura's voice was gentle.

Sarada sniffled. "Well, it started when Boruto–"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened. So, it was Idiot Junior.

"And he–"

The moment Sasuke heard what Boruto did, his Sharingan activated, his killing intent flaring.

* * *

Sakura darted to Sarada's bedroom window. She spotted her husband dragging his sword, _Chidori_ activated, running toward town.

"Good grief," Sakura muttered. "He didn't even stay to hear all of it."

* * *

A/N: Protective Papasuke is the best Sasuke. This story was particularly fun for me to conceptualize and write. What do you think Boruto did? Let me know when you leave me a review? :)

~Kairi


	6. Eye Sex

Title: Eye Sex

Prompt: We slept on the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair || "I'm too sober for this."

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Beta read by: Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

The sun's light forced its way past Sasuke's eyelids, dragging him to wakefulness. His head pounded and his throat was dry. He shifted on the bed, but froze when his arm touched something soft and warm. Gingerly, he moved his gaze to find a tangle of pink locks and a soft, sleeping face. His breath caught.

 _Am I dreaming? How did I end up sleeping next to Sakura?_

Sasuke wasn't even sure how he got into bed in the first place. Flashes of Ino's party the night before swam in his mind. He remembered drinking shots with Naruto, and losing magnificently to Tenten in a game of beer pong. He lost count of how many cups of beer and what kind of hard liquor he drank, but judging by his massive headache, it was definitely too much.

Despite the consequences of the night before staking their claim, he couldn't help but think that watching Sakura fast asleep next to him was worth it. He was so close to her that he could feel her warm breath fanning his face. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to get up. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Gently, he lifted his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, leaving him with a better view of her face. Her eyelashes started to flutter at his touch, and slowly, she opened her eyes. They were clouded with sleep and bleary from the lack of it, but the sunshine that shone in her green eyes made them sparkle.

She blinked a few times and smiled softly. "Sasuke-kun?"

He hummed and caressed her cheek with his index finger. He didn't even know that he, too, was smiling.

They both lay there for what seemed to be an eternity, basking in the forever that seemed all too inevitable that they would—could—share together. All they had to do was confess—confess and this little moment would be theirs to share everyday. This was the moment that their hearts were yearning for. And they finally had it.

Well...for a minute, anyway.

Ino walked into the room and coughed, making the two of them break their gaze and look at her. "Can you guys take your eye sex somewhere else?" she drawled. "I'm too sober for this."

Heat crawled across Sakura's cheeks, painting them the color of Sasuke's favorite fruit. He smirked at Ino, but brought his attention back to Sakura. She looked lovely despite her embarrassment.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that if Ino thought that was already too intense, she hadn't seen anything yet.

* * *

A/N: Big thank you to Sakura's Unicorn for beta-reading this! I would also like to thank everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed this little collection so far. I deeply appreciate all the love and support.

Have a good weekend!


	7. Little Moments

Title: Little Moments

Prompt: Narutoweek 2018 Day 1: Family

Genre: Family

Rating: T

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart

* * *

Sakura took the clothes out of the washing machine, shaking each garment out one by one before tossing it into the basket. First, she pulled out one of her dresses, next was Sasuke's training shirt, and then Sarada's red blouse, and then another one of her daughter's red shirts, and then another. By the time she picked up the fourth red shirt in a row, she frowned. Surely, her daughter had more things to wear, right?

"Sarada," Sakura called from the laundry room.

"Yes, Mama?" Light footsteps padded out of from the living room.

"Darling," she looked at her daughter, and gaped when she noticed Sarada was wearing yet _another_ red shirt. "You always wear the same things…"

Sarada arched her brow. "What else am I supposed to wear then?"

The pinkette sighed and stood up. "Someone your age should be exploring more looks, and trying on new clothes!"

Her daughter's eye twitched. "I'm fine with the clothes I have, Mama."

Sakura tutted and pushed her daughter out of the laundry room. "Unacceptable. My daughter deserves only the best things in life."

* * *

In the living room, Sasuke put his newspaper down and watched his wife talk all over his daughter. He wasn't listening to every single word, but by the look of Sarada's confused and anxious face, it could only mean one thing-

"-Sasuke-kun, we're going shopping!"

 _I knew it._ He thought, and stared at Sakura's wide grin, and Sarada's defeated expression. "Have fun." He then lifted his paper back up, and proceeded to read where he left off.

Sakura cleared her throat. "You're going with us, darling."

"Go on without me, I'll prepare dinner while you're away."

When he didn't hear a reply, Sasuke peeked up from his reading material and was met with green eyes filled with threats should he not comply with her wishes. He knew his wife wouldn't back down easily. Sasuke placed his newspaper away and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Sasuke-kun," Sakura teased, causing Sasuke to smirk. To be honest, he didn't really mind going with them. Time spent with his girls was always time well spent for him.

* * *

The Town Square was packed with people. It was Sunday, after all. The streets were full of shoppers trying to get the best deal out of the little trinkets, luxuries, and necessities they wished to purchase. Sarada was no stranger to the place, she had been walking by and spent a lot of time here with her friends and mother. Despite being familiar with the area she walked slowly, and lagged behind her parents. She clasped her hands behind her back, and trudged on with a small smile on her face, and a light feeling in her heart.

She was shopping with her parents.

It was such a trivial, and domestic activity, yet she had been longing for this moment for as long as she could remember. She couldn't help but smile a little wider when she saw the two Uchiha fans stitched at the back of her mother and father's shirt. The three of them were finally together again. Sarada snapped out of her reverie when her mother shoved something pink, and _personal_ up her face.

"Sarada, look! Isn't this bra cute?" Sakura shook the pink, lacy lingerie around. "I think it's time you put those baby bras away, and start wearing something with cups and wires. You'll need more support soon enough, even when you're not on missions!"

Sasuke looked on with a blank expression on his face, other shoppers stopped and stared at her, too. Sarada blushed and waved her hands in front of her face. "Mama, please! I can shop for those another time!"

Sakura laughed and put the bra back on the rack. "Oh come on, darling. It's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Of course her mother would think this was nothing to be embarrassed about. She talked about sex so openly, and even taught classes about safe sex. Sakura's explanation made Sarada roll her eyes all the time, _"I'm a doctor, darling. It's my duty!"_

* * *

Now that Sakura was in her groove, Sasuke knew it was best to hang back and let her do her thing. He was just thankful Sarada was the main object of his wife's attention. He would watch with amusement, and a small smirk on his face, as Sakura kept shoving garment after garment up Sarada's face. His daughter would never admit it, but she was enjoying it, too. It seemed liked most of the clothes Sakura picked, Sarada liked. His smirk slowly transformed into a sincere smile. The joy in Sakura's eyes, and the large smile on Sarada's face warmed his heart. How he missed and thought of days like this during his journey.

Sasuke followed them around, and carried a basket full of clothes. He didn't mind waiting around for them, however he _did_ mind the staring and looks he got from other women but as soon as they saw that he was with Sakura, they all backed off and scurried away.

Sakura tugged at his sleeve and led him to the dressing room. Sarada was already there. Sasuke put the basket down inside Sakura's fitting room and sat on the bench right outside. It didn't take long for Sakura to pull the curtain back.

She was wearing a green, flowy sundress with short sleeves, and reached right above her knees. Sakura did a little twirl and smiled. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked. "You look the same."

"The same?" Sakura repeated. Her brows furrowed together and she pouted. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke stood from the bench and approached her. He stopped just a few inches away, and towered over her, making Sakura tilt her head back so she could look at his face. "You look beautiful, as always."

Her cheeks flooded with heat, and her green eyes glittered from his compliment. Sasuke leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Sarada was about to speak, but bit her lip. She smiled and scurried back into her fitting room. She would let her parents have this moment.

* * *

Sakura continued to look through the racks, she was enjoying herself far too much, but when she heard her daughter shriek, she looked up and cocked her head to the side. Sasuke was holding up a large, pink, and frilly dress. Sarada held her hands up, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Why don't you want to try it on, Sarada?" Sasuke asked, his tone was quiet, but he looked genuinely perplexed. She had been trying on dresses that Sakura picked out just a minute ago.

"U-umm… I already have a lot of dresses, Papa. I think I'd like to get more pants, instead."

Sakura giggled. It was obviously too much for Sarada's taste, and she was too kind to decline her father outright. Sasuke on the other hand was too dense to notice. She fished out a shirt from the rack in front of her and approached the two.

"Sarada, why don't you try this on?"

Her daughter whipped her head to face her mother. She hastily took the hanger and dashed to the fitting room.

Sasuke stood there, clutching the hanger in his hand so tight that the plastic creaked, threatening to break. He frowned at his wife. "Why did she take the shirt you picked, and not this dress?" He held it up for Sakura to see. "Didn't she like it?"

"I bet she didn't," she teased.

Sasuke's shoulders slumped, making Sakura laugh. Her husband was trying to hard to get to know their daughter better. He had been back after nearly six years of absence, and he had only been with them for a week. Surely, Sasuke would know that this was too short of a time frame to really get to know Sarada. But he was trying, and that was the most important part.

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada likes clothes that are a little more clean cut. Something she can feel comfortable in, you know?" Perhaps telling him what to look for would make it easier for him.

"Comfortable…" Sasuke repeated. He looked around the store, seemingly deep in thought.

Sakura smiled at him and pushed him towards a rack of jackets. "Go ahead and look around some more. I'm sure you'll find something for her." She watched her husband walk towards the rack and leaf through the jackets. Once she felt like he could manage, she walked over to the fitting room and looked for her daughter.

"Sarada?" she called.

"In here!"

Sakura walked towards the fitting room at the end of the hallway and waited. Sarada pulled the curtain aside. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a high collar, and beige cargo shorts.

Sakura blinked for a moment, and saw Sasuke when he was a genin. She grinned at first, and then she started to laugh out loud. Sarada pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If you don't like it, you should just say so, Mama!"

Sakura was still giggling when she replied, "oh, no, darling. I love it. It's just-you look so much like your father."

Sarada's cheeks were tainted pink, and she looked away. "Really?"

Yes. She definitely looked and took after Sasuke. "Yes, you do. Do you like it?"

Her daughter turned around, and faced the mirror. She spun around once and looked at her mother through the mirror's reflection. "I like the shirt, but I'll pass on the shorts."

Sakura nodded. "Then take the shirt, and we'll check out." She pulled the curtain to a close and left her daughter to change back into her outfit.

She walked back out to the store, and saw that her husband was already holding on to a shopping bag. Her green eyes widened, and her brows lifted. "Did you find something, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded once, and held the bag closer to her. "Do you think she'll like it?" Sakura pulled out a wine colored cotton jacket, with a hood. The fabric was soft, and it looked like Sasuke got Sarada's size right.

Sakura grinned. Before she could say anything else, she saw her daughter from the corner of her eye. "Why don't you ask her yourself, darling?"

Sakura stood by the counter and paid for their clothes. She watched Sasuke and Sarada's interaction from a distance. The two were already standing outside of the store, waiting for her. Sarada pulled the jacket out of the bag, her eyes lit up, and the biggest smile crept up her face. Sarada put the jacket on and thanked her father. Sasuke smiled too, and stroked her hair. Sakura felt her heart swell with joy, and contentment and relief washed over her. Sasuke met her gaze, and she gave him a thumbs up. The tenderness and happiness in his eyes was undeniable. Sakura was more than thankful to have her family together again.

* * *

The three of them kept going into store after store, and Sasuke would end up with one or two more shopping bags strewn on his forearm. It wasn't long until he started contemplating if he should make a clone to help him carry all of their shopping bags. Having one arm proved to be a handicap at times like these. He was starting to lag behind his wife and daughter. After a while, Sarada looked back, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

She looked at Sakura and asked, "Mama, can we go to Ninbucks? Let's have a snack."

His wife looked at him and smiled before turning back to their daughter. "Coffee and cake sounds like a good idea."

Sasuke grimaced. _Sweets_ , he thought. _At least there's coffee._

As usual, Ninbucks was packed. Sasuke wanted to suggest they just order to-go and then consume it in their own home. That way, there would be less people.

"There are seats over there!" Sarada pointed to a small nook in the corner, and she immediately headed down to the table to save it. Sakura looked back his way and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Just for a while, Sasuke-kun?"

His moved his gaze to his daughter, who was already happily sitting at one of the couches. He then looked at his wife again, that same cheerful smile on her face. Sasuke sighed. How could he say no to his two girls? If sitting in a coffee shop for an hour would make them happy, then he would gladly do so.

After the three of them settled down on the couches, Sarada asked for their orders, but Sakura insisted she would wait in line with their daughter. "Papa, what do you want?"

"Grande Black Ops coffee, with milk, no sugar."

Sakura threw a cheeky grin his way. "Oh, you drink it with milk, darling?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Hn."

The pinkette giggled, before ushering their daughter to the line. Sasuke sat back on the plush sofa and made himself comfortable. He kept his eyes on Sakura and Sarada the entire time, a small smile painted on his lips. It was so rare for them to have moments like these. He had missed his family, and it had been years since they were last together. It was easy to fall back into step with Sakura, mostly because she always made it too easy for him-and for that, he was more than grateful. As for Sarada, there was some awkwardness and times wherein he didn't know how to behave around her, as well as what she liked, but he took it one day at a time, and he could slowly feel her growing more comfortable around him.

It didn't take long for Sarada and Sakura to come back. Each of them held on to a tray. Sarada's contained three cups, while Sakura's had plates of different cakes. They placed it on the table in front of him, and Sarada handed him his coffee. Sasuke thanked her, and the two girls continued with their lively chatter, this time, inviting Sasuke in the conversation. He listened to them, and gave an occasional answer when needed. Slowly, he brought the drink up to his lips. As soon as the hot liquid hit his tongue, he closed his eyes and relished in the creaminess and distinct taste of coffee. Briefly, he ran through all of the events that happened earlier that day, and all he could see was Sarada and Sakura's smiles. He felt his lips tug up at the corners and he put his drink down.

"So, how's the coffee, Papa?" Sarada asked.

Sasuke looked at his daughter, and then at his wife. Their smiling faces warmed his heart, and filled him with so much joy and comfort. He thanked all the gods in the skies for the family that he has now, and the little moments that they shared together. There may have been speed bumps, and drawbacks, but that didn't matter. The three of them were together. Like his family, this coffee, Sasuke found it to be...

"Perfect."

* * *

A/N: Hello! It's been a while. Sorry for the inactivity for this collection. I have a bunch of SasuSaku fics that need to be sent for beta reading and then I can post it! Yay. This one was my entry for Narutoweek2018.

Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, followed, and reviewed this collection! It makes me so happy. Thank you also to Tuvstarr's Lost Heart for beta-reading this for me! :)


	8. Safety First

Title: Safety First

Prompt: "Safety First. What are you, five?!" Police AU!

Genre: Humor

Rating: T for language.

Beta read by: Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

"Sakura! Slow down!" Sasuke gripped the dashboard.

"Stop being such a wuss!" she said as she made a sharp turn and stepped harder on the gas pedal. A determined look glinted in her green eyes, the rush of the pursuit was filling her with adrenaline.

"And put your seatbelt on!" Sasuke admonished his partner.

Sakura smirked. "This is a car chase, Sasuke-kun. Catching the bad guys comes first!" She beat a red light, and nearly hit a pedestrian.

"No!" he shouted. "It's _safety_ first! That's what they taught us in the Police Academy!" Sasuke was usually calm and collected, but Sakura's reckless driving made him lose his self-restraint. She really needed to stop hanging out with Naruto.

She laughed. "Really? I thought it was _don't get shot_."

Their radio made loud garbled noises. Sasuke picked it up. "Uchiha here."

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled. "Where's Sakura-chan? Do you have eyes on the target?"

Before he could respond, Sakura snatched the radio from his hands and responded, "Right here, Naruto. I'm hot on their tail. We'll catch this fucker for sure."

Naruto cheered from the other side. "You're awesome, Sakura-chan! Sai and I will cut him off."

"Roger!" Sakura threw the radio back to Sasuke, who caught it with ease.

She continued her reckless driving in pursuit of their target. "Can't you just start shooting at them already?"

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "No. They're not even shoot—"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The two of them instinctively ducked down upon hearing the gunfire.

Sakura's lips twisted into a menacing grin. She and Sasuke locked eyes. "Well, _now_ they are."

Sasuke loaded his gun, cocked it, and clicked the safety off. He smirked. "Now, they're in for it."

With a quick nod to Sasuke, Sakura made a sharp left. The car skidded, making the right passenger side face the target's tailgate. Sasuke expertly took aim and released two shots, cleanly hitting his two targets.

As their vehicle came to a stop, Naruto and Sai's car came out from the other street, stopping the target's car.

Sasuke placed his gun back in his holster.

"Hey!" Sakura chided him. "That's a loaded gun. Turn the safety on. Don't be so irresponsible. What are you, _five_?!"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Now who's the wuss?"

* * *

A/N: Super big thank you to Sakura's Unicorn for beta-reading this! You're an angel.

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I have a bunch of SasuSaku one-shots and drabbles all lined up. Hopefully I can keep my usual one story per week! Please do leave me a review. I love hearing your thoughts about my stories. :)

Have a great weekend.

~ Kairi


	9. Heroes

Title: Heroes

Prompt: For SasuSaku Month 2018 Day 1: Heroes

Genre: Humor/Fluff

Rating: T

Beta read by: Sakura's Unicorn

 **Disclaimer:** song lyrics "Heroes" is by Alesso. I don't own the lyrics, neither do I own Naruto.

* * *

"We could be heroooooeeees!"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Me and yooooouuuuu!"

He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Weee could beeeeeeee!" The beat dropped, and Sakura started dancing wildly as she held on to the microphone. Naruto jumped from his seat and started dancing with her. It wasn't long until Ino joined in as well.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to be here, in a small karaoke room, crammed with all their friends. But he was still sitting on the couch, as he had been for more than four hours, for two reasons: Naruto dragged him, and Sakura was here.

He eyed the empty shot glasses on the table and shifted his gaze back to Sakura. Her cheeks were flushed, she had a wide grin on her face, and she sang horribly off key. No one cared, though. They were all too drunk to notice. Except Sasuke.

In his sober state, he was able to see Sakura in a new state of rawness. She'd always been carefree and fun-loving, but this was a different level. She was _wild._ Although he thought that he wouldn't like it, he found it strangely endearing that she could easily toss her worries and inhibitions away. The corner of Sasuke's lips tugged upward and he took a sip of his beer. He would let her have fun tonight. She deserved a break, and to unwind. He would be there to bring her home and take care of her in the morning. What were husbands for, right?

* * *

Going home, Sakura didn't put up a fight or cause any fuss, for the most part. She mumbled softly and sang, half-asleep and all drunk. He smirked when she whispered sweet yet incoherent things to him. Finally, they reached their home. It was a small flat—being a newly married couple, they didn't need much space. Times like tonight, he was thankful everything was so near.

Carefully, Sasuke placed her down on the bed. When Sakura shifted to make herself comfortable, Sasuke stood up and headed toward the shower. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard her speak.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa." He glided back and knelt by the bed to hear her properly.

"Do you think…" Her eyes were closed and her lips kept moving, but little to no sound was coming out. "Do… you…"

He inched his face closer to hers to hear her better.

"Do you think I can be…a hero?"

Sasuke smirked and brushed her pink locks out her face. "You're already a hero, Sakura."

A soft smile graced her lips and she opened her eyes before whispering, "You're a hero, too."

He opened his mouth to retort, but she stopped him by whining, "No arguuuuing! I'm tiiiired and sleepyyyyy! Get in heeeere."

With a low chuckle, Sasuke joked, "I have such a demanding wife."

He took his shirt and pants off before climbing into bed. Sakura eagerly gravitated toward him to rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

If only she knew how much of a hero he saw her as.

If only he knew how much of a hero she saw him as.

Perhaps they could discuss that in the morning, but for now, _sleep._

* * *

A/N: I'm still alive! Terribly sorry I wasn't able to update this collection as much as I would have wanted to. I have a lot of them lined up now! Will go back to posting once a week. :) I hope you've all been well. Do leave me a review to let me know what you think, pretty please? They keep me inspired.


	10. Meet the Parents

Title: Meet the Parents

Genre: Humor / Family

Rating: T

* * *

"Why are we even allowing this, Sakura?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Honestly, it was enough to know that his precious daughter was in a whirlwind romance with his idiotic best friend's son, but for them to get engaged in less than three months was off-putting. It wasn't like his daughter to behave this way. What if they were hiding something? What if there's another reason why they wanted to get married right away? What if–

"Darling?" His wife placed the bowl of soup down on the table, snapping him a hard stare. "We're happy for our baby, aren't we?"

He scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. "They've only known each other for three months!"

Sakura looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "They've known each other since they could crawl."

He looked away, trying to hide how irritated he was. As his wife approached, Sasuke cracked an eye open to peek at her smiling face and felt the heat rush to his cheeks. "So annoying," he muttered.

Sakura laughed and cupped both of his cheeks. "Sarada loves him very much, Sasuke-kun. Boruto isn't a bad guy, either. You taught him. You would know."

His lower lip jutted out infinitesimally and he faced his wife and held her hands. "I know, but this is our _daughter_."

"Which is why we will support this decision of hers," Sakura finished. It was then Sasuke knew he had no more say in the matter.

They heard someone at the door. "Mama? Papa?"

The thought finally registered. _Sarada's home._

"Hey, Aunt Sakura! We got you those ingredients you needed!" a male voice called out.

Sasuke closed his eyes as if pained. Boruto was here, too.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called, but she never let go of her husband's face.

"It's all right, Mama. Boruto and I can help with dinner," Sarada replied. They were both coming into the dining room.

Sasuke frowned. Sakura gave him a pointed glare and pinched his cheeks up, making his face twist into an awkward and pained looking grin.

"Just smile," Sakura said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hey, Sensei!" Boruto said. "I got you potatoes. They're your favorite, right?"

Sasuke stiffened under Sakura's hold.

"Hey, Sarada, let me get that for you. You're not supposed to be carrying things when you're pregnant," Boruto said in a voice that was meant to be low, but Sakura and Sasuke heard it loud and clear.

Both of them stiffened like statues. Sasuke's face felt hot, and it looked like he was ready to commit bloody murder. Sakura knew this was going to be one hell of a night, but she really needed her husband to behave, despite the news they just heard.

Sakura forced a nervous smile on her face. She, too, was feeling a myriad of emotions.

She pinched Sasuke's cheeks a little tighter and held them up into an even wider and more twisted looking smile. "I _really_ need you to smile right now."

* * *

A/N: Finally back with another one-shot. Do let me know what you think of this one by leaving me a review. :)


	11. Electric Love

**Title:** Electric Love

 **Rating:** T+

 **Genre:** romance

 **Soundtrack:** Electric Love by BORNS

 **A/N:** Partners in crime AU. Warnings for implied murder/violence.

* * *

The ballroom was filled with people, all dressed to the nines and drinking their fair share of the finest champagne and wine. It's the last day of the year, only right to celebrate it this way.

But not for Sasuke.

Although he was dressed in the best suit and looking sharp as a needle, he wasn't here for merrymaking. He was here with an objective. His eyes trailed a stubby man with a beard, laughing boisterously in the middle of the crowd.

He was here to keep an eye on him and to whom he may be speaking with. Sasuke needed to find a lead.

His gaze traced over the crowd as he took a sip of his champagne and nearly dropped it when he saw a familiar face. Her green eyes and pink locks were unmistakable.

 _Sakura._

Sasuke hasn't seen his wife in months, as she was on a mission herself. She looked his way and flashed him a smile before dissolving into the crowd. His lips twisted and he placed his drink down. Fixing his cuff, Sasuke dove into the crowd to find her.

 _As elusive as always…_

There was a reason why Sakura was known to be one of the best in their field. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and set out to the balcony to get some air. Half an hour had passed and he still hasn't found her.

He looked over the city and then gazed down below. He was around fifty stories up but he could still see the crowds below, enjoying the street party.

 _What could Sakura have been doing here?_

He looked back and realized the entire time he was searching for her, the Prime Minister has also gone missing.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hurried back into the main hall. The Prime Minister was nowhere to be found. He couldn't hear his voice, either. Sasuke gritted his teeth and put two and two together.

It seemed like her organization had _other_ methods in mind.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. As Shikamaru would have said, this was too troublesome. He didn't get the information he needed yet and he felt like his wife had already done her job. Pride bubbled in his chest. Despite him knowing he will get shit for this when he gets back, it was nice to know that Sakura was still at the top of her game.

 _Only thirty minutes._

There was no commotion yet, and it seemed the crowd hasn't noticed the Prime Minister's disappearance. A quick glance to his right and Sasuke found his wife casually talking to one of the guests. Perhaps Sakura wasn't finished yet. But he highly doubted it. There could only be once place Sakura would be if she had finished her objective.

Sasuke climbed the stairs onto the rooftop. The higher he climbed, the louder the _boom!_ of fireworks were. He smirked. It wasn't even midnight yet, and people were already starting. He glanced at his watch and he counted ten more minutes before the show would start. But none of that mattered to him. He pushed the metal door open and the cool winter air blew against his face, making his hair dance with the wind. His coattails whipped with the wind.

At the far edge of the building, he spotted her and his breath was knocked away with the wind. Sasuke's eyes softened as he watched her dress and pink locks flow with the wind. It was longer now, well past her shoulders. The black silk gown had a slit that showed the holster that hugged her thigh snuggly.

He walked towards her, but she kept her gaze trained on the city view below her. Once he was an arm's length away, she spoke, "how are you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura…"

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and she faced him, a small smile on her lips. "How's Sarada?"

Sasuke's lips twitched upwards. "She's training with Naruto now."

Sakura laughed. "Finally! I didn't think you would let her since you would be lonely at home."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Boruto's been training with me."

She closed the gap between them and she grinned. "I suppose this means you allow him to date our daughter, then?"

Sasuke felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he looked away, a stubborn expression on his face. "She's too young!"

When his wife laughed, Sasuke immediately looked back to look at her face. He barely heard how she mentioned their daughter was well passed eighteen, and could choose a suitor for herself. All Sasuke could think about was how beautiful she looked, far more than he remembered. Her hair was flying across her face, and he reached out to tuck it behind her ear once again. Sakura leaned into his touch and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined your mission, darling."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you really, Sakura?"

She giggled. "Perhaps not, but it's what the higher-ups ordered, you know?"

"I'm going to get an earful."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "You've heard worse before."

Memories of the first time he came home unplanned and heard… noises in his daughter's bedroom filled his mind and Sasuke immediately shut that out. He did not want to remember that right now.

"I missed you so much, Sasuke-kun."

"I miss you too." He didn't even have time to think of a response, he just said it. All the years of him leaving on missions came flooding back to him. It was lonely when he was out on the field, but coming home to an empty house felt worse for him. How he wanted her to come home to him again. Before he could even ask, she already answered.

"Soon, darling. Just a little more." Sakura looked at the sky, and a helicopter was coming her way. "I need to go for now. Tell Sarada I love her, and to have a Happy New Year." She cupped his face and stepped back.

A shrill scream echoed, and Sasuke knew what was going on. "Looks like someone found the body." Sakura nodded and tried to turn her back on him. He held on to her hand. Sasuke was not going to let his wife get away without a kiss. "Wait. Not yet."

Sakura giggled. " _You're so annoying."_

Sasuke smirked at his wife stealing his line. "Shut up and fucking kiss me."

The helicopter approached, the sound of the blades drowning out the commotion and the oncoming countdown from the street party.

She looked into his eyes and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sakura…"

" _Five! Four!"_

"Sasuke-kun…"

" _Three! Two!"_

He closed the gap between their lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

" _One!"_

Dazzling fireworks filled the dark sky, their loud sounds filling the air but Sasuke didn't care. All he could focus on was Sakura's soft lips on his and her sweet taste. Her arms wound around his neck, deepening the kiss.

The helicopter had dropped a rope ladder a few feet away from them, the pilot calling out to Sakura. She pulled away and gave him a cheeky wink. Her pale face was illuminated with colors of pink and yellow. Sasuke would remember how she looked at this moment. Sakura gave him a light wave before running towards the rope ladder.

The metal door burst open, revealing the Prime Minister's guards. Sasuke looked at them. There must have been at least a dozen. He looked back and saw Sakura holding on to the ladder, her helicopter flying away. She blew him a kiss as they flew even further away.

Sasuke faced the guards and pulled out a short sword and a gun from his coat. He smirked as the guards surrounded him, and the fireworks illuminated his enemies in technicolor.

It was starting to look like a Happy _fucking_ New Year indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Happy New Year, darling!

I dedicate this fiction to you, for being a part of my 2018.

This year was full of unexpected yet wonderful things. I have met so many people and made such lovely friends. It wasn't in my plan in 2018 to write so many fanfics, but I'm glad I did because I feel like it brought me closer to you.

This 2018, I am thankful for all the connections and interactions, with everyone here. Thank you for all the support and moments you have shared with me. You have been such an inspiration to me this 2018. As 2019 approaches, I hope to get closer to you, improve my writing, and become the best person I can be.

I love you and thank you so much. For _everything_.

Cheers to another wonderful year with you, darling.

All my love,

Kairi


	12. Wet For Me

Title: Wet For Me

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Prompt: "You're so wet for me." HAH! I challenge you to turn this NSFW promot into something fluffy and innocent.

A/N: Challenge accepted. 😏

* * *

Sasuke hated crowds. He didn't even want to be here. He just had to be here because of a certain blond idiot's insistence. It was Shikamaru's birthday, and although he didn't know the guy so well, Sasuke was still surprised there were so many people in attendance. He chose to stay a few feet away from the drinks table, where almost everyone was at. Naruto was busy challenging Shikamaru to a few shots. He looked at the red cup in his hand and sighed. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments before he felt another chakra signature join him.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked back and saw one of their friends… what was his name again? The sunglasses and high collar was familiar, but his name always escaped Sasuke's mind.

"Perhaps you should stay near Sakura."

He quirked his eyebrow up. "Hn?"

Shino shifted and pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I overheard some people making a bet what color her… undergarments are."

This made Sasuke's brows furrow together. He needed to know who these perverts were so he could put an end to their lives. He could care less of the consequences to come.

His gaze shifted to the pinkette across the pool, and Sasuke's dark eyes followed. Sakura was wearing a white, cotton dress. This was when Sasuke realized what the plan would be. Just then, he saw a group of guys edging closer to her. Sakura's back was turned to them, as she was speaking with Ino and Tenten.

Sasuke wasted no time. He stood from his perch and hurried over. He kept his dark eyes on her at all times. He did not want this night to be ruined for her, neither did he want her to be embarrassed. The group of three were nearly an arms reach away from her he stood in their way–effectively taking the brunt of the impact.

Sasuke lost balance and lightly bumped into Sakura. It was enough to make her stumble forward, but Ino was able to hold and steady her.

"Forehead–HEY! What gives?"

Sakura saw everything happen in slow motion. As she turned around, she saw Sasuke falling into the pool and a group of three guys who looked mortified. Her emeralds were locked on to his onyx ones, as he fell.

 _Splash!_

The world returned to normal pace, and her hand flew to her mouth, covering it out of shock. It only took a few seconds for Sasuke's head to pop out of the water. He looked genuinely pissed, but what worried her more was the little cut on his lip.

"Sasuke-kun!" She kneeled down by the edge of the pool. Everyone was staring now.

The three guys tried to run, but Shino blocked their way. He did not look too pleased, as well.

"Teme! What the fuck?" Naruto was right behind Sakura now. "If you wanted to go for a swim, you should have taken your shirt off first, ya know?"

" _Tch._ "

Sakura and Sasuke sat down next to each other on the lounge chair at the study. She opened the first aid kit and dabbed at the cut on his lip with cotton. She couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, obviously irritated.

The pinkette giggled again. "You didn't have to do that for me, Sasuke-kun. I would have been fine."

"No. They shouldn't have even thought of doing that."

She hummed her agreement. "Well, Naruto and Shino sure showed them."

"Hn."

A wide grin spread on her face.

"What is it _now_?"

Her emerald eyes took in his wet, jet black hair, and his soaked clothes dripping all over the place. "You were being reckless and now look–you're so wet… _for me_."

Sasuke smirked. "I have been that way for a while now."

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt the heat rush to her face at his implication. She didn't think Sasuke would be so bold.

"Reckless, I mean." He had a smug smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled with amusement. It made her cheeks burn even more.

"O-of course! You should stop doing things like this for me!" She exclaimed, trying to get a hold of herself.

Sasuke lifted her chin to face him. She did so without any resistance. A tiny gasp escaped her lips when she heard him say, "never."

* * *

A/N: I never back down, and I hate to lose. hahaha! Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think!

Thank you so much for reading, and for all your support. It really means a lot to me. :)

Write on, darling.


	13. Designing Halloween

**Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Family / Fluff / Humor

 **AU:** Designer AU mixed with Drink Your Fill (Vampire x Werewolf) AU

 **Beta read by:** TyyTyy. Thank you, darling!

 **Summary:** Sasuke has always been designing his family's costumes for Halloween and winning the best-dressed prize. But this year, his daughter has other plans.

 **A/N:** I wanted to write a Halloween fic and this is what I came up with! Better late than never. I hope you enjoy it. :)

 **I don't own Naruto/Boruto.**

* * *

"Okay. Please take care of it." Sasuke ended the call and put his phone away.

Now that it was silent, he took a deep breath and opened his personal sketchbook. He flipped around until he found a blank page and held the pencil to the page. Before the lead even made contact, his phone rang.

Sasuke grimaced and picked up the phone. He already told his assistant to take care of it! What did he want—the name on the screen made his anger wash away in an instant.

He picked up. "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!" Her sweet voice made the corner of his lips curl up. "Have you decided what we're going as to this year's party?"

His eyes lowered back on the blank page. "Not yet, but I plan to go as vampires. I will bring some sketches for you to choose later."

His wife giggled. "Vampires again? We always go as that."

Sasuke smirked. "And we always win best dressed." Every year, at Ino's charity Halloween Party, Sasuke always designed and hand-tailored their costumes, making them look like the best-dressed vampire family ever. Besides, their fair complexion and natural grace and elegance _screamed_ vampires.

Sakura teased. "I wouldn't be too confident, darling. I heard Boruto was going to design costumes for his family this year."

" _Tch._ I design better than him." Why did his wife have to tease him all the time? He transferred the phone to his left hand so he could draw. They already went as traditional Dracula looking vampires last year, this time, he wanted to go with something modern, sleek, _fashionable_. Not like the previous years weren't. Hell no. Sasuke only designed the best costumes, like how he designed the best clothes.

Sakura started laughing and chatting a little more. As he listened, his hand flew all over the blank page, filling it with ideas and options.

For himself, a jacket with a high collar, and well-fitting pants. All black. One that accentuates his shoulders and height. To finish, he added the Uchiha logo on the lapel. No capes! Who needed that to look like a vampire? Certainly not an Uchiha.

For his wife, a luscious red dress with a low back, one that dipped until her lower back. No capes, too. Sasuke played around with makeup and accessory details instead.

Last but not least, his precious daughter. Although she was a lot older now, and would sometimes complain she was too old for costume parties, Sasuke still loved to design clothes for her. He smirked. As if playing dress-up wasn't her career at the moment. He sketched her in a red sleeveless blouse and high waisted blank pants. He then gave her a jacket quite similar to his, placing in dainty details for her.

Carefully, he ripped the pages out and laid them down together. It looked cohesive, stylish, and modern.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sketching?"

Sasuke smiled and put the pencil down. "Aa. I finished the first set of options. But I think it's already the best."

Sakura giggled. "If you say so, darling. I can't wait to see them. Sarada will be home tonight, will you come home for dinner?"

His daughter was coming home? Perfect!

"Aa. I'll show you two the sketches after dinner."

"Okay!" She sounded so excited it made him grin. "I'll talk to you later, darling."

"Aa." He waited for her to end the call and then placed his phone down. Sasuke eyed the sketches again and then went around his studio to look for cloth samples. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

After dinner, Sasuke went ahead to the living room, his sketchbook and a cup of tea in hand. Sarada was herded in after him by her mother. She held on to her mug full of ice cream, and so did Sakura. Sarada sat across her father, while Sakura sat next to Sasuke.

"What's this about?"

Sasuke looked at his daughter, she had grown so much. He remembered dressing her up every year on Halloween. They went through the basics-Disney Princesses, a witch, a Bee, and even as a Vulpix. It was only when she hit eighteen did he start to dress them as vampires. Now that she was twenty-three, the excitement was still ever so present.

"To discuss our costumes for Ino's party," Sasuke explained and brought out his sketches.

Sarada transferred to sit next to him and took a look.

"Oh, darling, this looks beautiful." Sakura grinned.

"Vampires? Again?" Sarada looked at her father. "Seriously?"

The last word stung Sasuke. "Don't you like them?"

"No, I do. It's just…" she looked at her parents. "Again? And like…" Sarada bit her lower lip before telling her parents, "Boruto asked me if we could go matching this year."

 _What?!_ "Why is that?" He then turned to his wife. "I thought he was designing _their_ family's costumes?"

Before Sakura could reply, Sarada explained, "He is! They're going as a werewolf family, but Hima and auntie Hinata are basically humans."

"And what are you supposed to go as? Little Red Riding Hood?" Sasuke couldn't help it, the snark just slipped out, earning him a light slap on his shoulder and an admonishing look from Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sarada blushed. "No, actually. I would be going as a vampire, as well. But… maybe with a slightly different look?"

Sakura held her hand up. "Wait, wait. Boruto and Naruto are going as werewolves?" Sarada nodded, and Sakura continued. "Is he basing this off Drink Your Fill?"

Their daughter excitedly nodded. "Yeah! Boruto recently finished the book and he loved it."

Sakura grinned. "That's nice. I liked that book, too. The werewolf family suits them!"

"Right?" Sarada gushed. "And Boruto fits the personality as well!"

Sakura hummed and agreed. "Come to think of it, the protagonist reminds me of you, Sarada."

"That's what Boruto said, too!"

Sasuke was looking left and right rapidly as they continued to talk. The more Sakura agreed with how much of a good idea it was for the Uzumaki's to go as these book characters, the more betrayed he felt. She was supposed to be on his side! To convince their daughter to have matching costumes with the _Uchihas_.

"The protagonist is a half-vampire, right?" Sakura asked. "And her mother is a turned human?"

Sasuke was lost. What on Earth were his wife and daughter reading?

"Yeah! And her papa is a pure-royal vampire."

Seriously. What was this book even about?

Sakura sighed dreamily. "And oh, the tale of forbidden and young love."

Sasuke internally grimaced. What kind of crap was this story made of? It sounded so cliche.

"But still emphasizing the importance of family and duty!" Sarada exclaimed proudly. "Not going to lie, the vampire girl and werewolf boy make a hot couple. Destined for each other!"

Vampire girl and werewolf boy? Wait a minute. Didn't Sarada mention Boruto was going as a werewolf and her as a vampire? Just what was this boy insinuating now?

"Darling!" Sakura held on to his arm, shaking him awake from his inner monologue. "Why don't we go as that? The protagonist's family are vampires, too!"

Despite his expression looking as cool and collected as always, the moment their eyes met, Sakura's eyes widened by the tiniest bit and they went silent.

Sarada watched on and blinked a few times. "Should I leave? You two are doing it again."

Sakura shook her head and waved her hand. "Oh no, darling, stay!" She laughed. "Our costumes are always made by your father and they look lovely, don't they?"

Although her tone was sweet, Sarada knew there was something else to that tone. She chewed on her lower lip and looked at her father, contemplating what her answer would be. To please dad? Or blow off Boruto?

There had to be some middle ground here. Right?

"Why don't I give Boruto a call, and Papa," she gave him a small smile. "Do you want to read the book as well? I could loan you my copy."

Sasuke didn't say a word, yet his daughter picked up that he was lost and getting left out with the conversation. Her offer to include him was one he would not pass up. "Thank you."

She grinned and got off the sofa. "Let me get you the book so you can start tonight, and I'll give Boruto a call. Are you free tomorrow, Papa? We'll go to your office and have lunch with you."

 _Can it be just you?_ For the longest time, Sasuke wanted to hear his daughter ask him for another father-daughter date. Not that he took it against her. To be fair, he didn't ask her for one, too. They had both been so busy. Sasuke would never turn her down, but bringing Boruto along made him suspicious. "I'll free up my schedule," he responded. "I can make us a reservation."

"Yay!" Sarada cheered, leaned in, and gave his cheek a quick kiss. "It'll be fun." She then raced upstairs to her room, assuming that she was going to fetch the book.

Sasuke didn't move but slowly turned to face his wife. She was grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"Warming up to Boruto now, huh?" Sakura teased.

"No."

She laughed. "Give him a chance!"

 _Never._ He did not speak.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. He seems really nice, and has _quite_ the talent."

Sasuke visibly cringed. "Not you, too." Everyone had been pestering him to take Boruto on as a student. Even the boy came to his studio every so often, to ask him, again and again, to take him as a student. His annoying best friend called him about it ever since he found out, too.

Sakura only leaned on his shoulder. "I want our daughter to be happy, but I want you to be happy, too."

Sasuke held on to her hand. "I'm always happy, Sakura. I have you and Sarada."

She didn't respond, only closed her eyes and snuggled closer. Sasuke sighed. He would do anything for his family. Everything he has ever done was for his two girls. If Sarada wanted to go as this book character, he would let her. Under the condition, he still designed her clothes.

"Here it is!" Sarada held the book up high and even the cover had Sasuke cringing. A vampire girl drinking blood out of a half turned werewolf boy's neck. Shit. It gave him war flashbacks of the time that he asked for advice from his mentor on how to bond better with his daughter, and Kakashi gave him a _porn book._

Sasuke accepted the book and started leafing through the pages. Sarada sat down next to him and picked up her ice cream mug again and started eating. "Papa, it's not a porn book, okay? But some parts do get a little hot."

He slammed the book shut. Regret already washing over him.

"I swear it's not!" Sarada waved her hands around. "The plot is really good, you know? And I think you'll like the vampire girl's dad. He's one of my favorite characters because," Her lips curled up a bit. "He reminds me a lot of you, Papa."

Sasuke's eyes instantly softened. She was precious. If reading this book would make her happy, his meetings and clients be damned. He already made a mental note to tell his assistant to cancel all his meetings for tomorrow. Except for lunch. He was definitely going to lunch.

* * *

Sasuke was reading all night and got halfway by the time he needed to drive to work. It focused more on the main couple, but Sarada was right. The vampire father did remind him a lot of himself. He had done a lot of bad things in the past, ran away, and tried to start anew. All of his successes never seemed to satiate him until he met the love of his life and started a family. Reconnected to his old friends, and built a life.

His daughter was right. There was no explicit sex in the book, but there were so many implied scenes. Remembering his wife's words, that the protagonist reminded her of Boruto and Sarada, made Sasuke pinch the bridge of his nose. It's not that he didn't like Boruto for Sarada. It was more like… she's still a baby! She's only in her early twenties! At the peak of her modeling career! She shouldn't be spending time with that rascal of a designer. Even if he was… making a name for himself.

Sasuke looked through his emails, and at his calendar. Nothing major and all of his meetings were moved. He was determined to finish this book and sketch up new looks. There was no real time frame given in the book, but there was no mention of technology, so Sasuke assumed it was olden times, but he still wanted to incorporate his earlier sketches. He laid out version one on his desk as he read.

His phone rang and he read the message, "Papa, we will bring food to your studio instead! Boruto has a great idea for the costumes. :)"

He made a quick reply and went back to reading. Despite wanting to be stubborn and refusing collaboration with Boruto, the book's plot was growing on him, and the book also gave a lot of leeway for interpretation.

Just moments after he read the book, he quickly got to work. Capes? What was he thinking, not adding capes? Capes were the coolest things on this planet and he needed them on their costumes. Now. He kept his initial design for himself but tweaked it a bit and added a simple and short cape. But the fabric would have to do all the heavy lifting for him.

He changed Sakura's look to be a bit more practical, making the skirt significantly shorter, but adding boots and a cape that fell to her knees, as well. A lighter color, this time. To match the character's light yet fiery personality. She was described as spring personified and Sasuke seriously started to wonder if the author of this book based it off Sakura.

As for Sarada, he gave her shorts, instead. The boots went half-way up her shins, and a cape similar to his, with a tinge of red. The protagonist was always moving around the forest with the werewolf, and therefore, she needed a more practical look. He was quite accomplished with his versions and not after long, his daughter and Boruto came into his office, holding up packs of food.

The three of them settled on the table and exchanged pleasantries. It took him a while to be at ease, but with his daughter by his side and laughing so freely around Boruto, he relaxed after a while. Perhaps this boy really wasn't so bad after all. Maybe.

"Sasuke-san," Boruto opened up his sketchbook and showed him the costume ideas he had. "These are my designs for Hima and Mom." They were a little more rustic, and definitely costumes by the look of it, Sasuke was impressed with the details, but it lacked a bit of originality. He had talent, but so much more to learn.

"And these are mine and dad's." Sasuke's eyes bulged. Boruto held back the originality of his mom and sister because it poured all out on his and Naruto's costume.

It was practically two costumes. One with full attire, as Boruto explained, how they looked as humans. The other was their half-turned selves. It looked absolutely feral, and… exactly how Sasuke imagined they would look in the book. He made no comment, only nodded his approval. Perhaps this boy really did have what it takes to be the next big thing. _Maybe._

"I made these for you, Sarada, and Auntie Sakura, but…" He looked over at the sketches that Sasuke had placed on the table. "I think yours looks way cooler."

He smirked. Of course, it did. He was a seasoned designer!

"They do look cool, Papa," Sarada grinned. "I like how comfortable it looks, too."

Sasuke nodded. Of course, he had to be true to the book and be practical.

"But still stylish," Boruto added. "Look at these details, too." The two youngsters gushed about the designs, making Sasuke smile. The more he watched them, the more he was reminded of the two book characters. Recalling all the insinuated sex, he immediately perished the thought.

"Then it's settled?" Sasuke spoke up and watched how their gazes comically turned to him. "We will proceed to wear these to Ino's party?"

Boruto's eyes widened. "You're agreeing?"

"Really, Papa?" Sarada's whole face lit up. How could he say no to that?

"Aa."

The two of them hollered and started getting excited. Sasuke had a lot of work to do, but he was looking forward to the end results and for once, a party.

* * *

The night was festive, and as per usual, Ino and Sai knew how to throw a beautiful party. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and so was the venue. Although Halloween could be tacky, the Yamanakas knew how to turn it into an elegant affair. Who knew flowers, lights, and some decor could really have a Halloween yet still a Yamanaka vibe to it?

Sasuke wasn't one to mingle with the crowd, but the crowds always loved him. They swarmed him and his wife, asking about their costumes. Sai even came around to compliment Sakura's cape and then turned to Sasuke to remind him it was a _costume_ party, with a wide smile on his face.

"Why did you come in your regular clothes?" Sai asked, that smile still on his face.

Honestly. This guy was _asking_ for it.

Despite being busy, he kept an eye out for his daughter. She seemed to be having a fun time, completely comfortable in her outfit, and everyone was giving her compliments. They seemed to recognize her well enough, but whenever she was with Boruto-and he barely let go of her the entire night-everyone couldn't get enough of their look, knowing exactly who they were. It was a good thing Sasuke read the book, as he had a number of things to say about their outfit based on it. But what he didn't know was there were _more_ books. He was particularly interested in the installment of the Vampire couples' love story.

"That doesn't come out until the first five," Tenten laughed.

"But you said there were only three published for now," Sasuke muttered.

"Exactly!" Tenten then walked away, leaving a frustrated Sasuke behind. Just how long would he have to wait to get his fix? Perhaps he could contact the publisher to get the manuscript… he had to know!

As the night progressed, Boruto and Naruto went to their half-turned costumes, amping up the attention on them as they were _half-naked_ with werewolf ears on their heads and a tail. For an old man, Naruto was still in good shape, and the look suited him well. Not that Sasuke was ever going to say that out loud. Others seemed scandalized, yet the others praised Boruto for doing something so daring. It made Sasuke realize that this whole thing appealed to a certain… kink. That was apparently popular with this crowd. Who would have known? It also irked Sasuke a bit, feeling shown up by the boy, but his daughter was also getting her fair share of recognition, and that pacified him.

"Enjoying yourself, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Aa." Sasuke took a sip of red wine. "It's nearly time for Ino to announce the winners."

Sakura nodded and squeezed his upper arm. "You think we can win this one?"

He smirked. "No doubt."

She laughed. "As confident as always! You can cry on my shoulder if Sarada and Boruto win as best-dressed couple, darling."

Sasuke pouted. Why did his wife have to be such a tease? They were going to win! "I want best-dressed family."

Shino won as most original, which Sasuke wanted to call bullshit on because Shino was always going as a bug guy. But this time… Shino had some real bugs with him. And for the life of Sasuke, did _not_ want to know how he kept those insects at bay.

"Best-dressed couple goes to," Ino looked at the card and grinned, "For the first time ever, Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha!"

The crowd went wild, and the two of them went up on stage, Boruto holding on to her hand the entire time, one thing Sasuke surely didn't miss.

"Congratulations!" Ino handed them a giant check. "You two won ten-thousand to be donated to your charity of choice!"

Boruto and Sarada stood on stage to take photos before heading back down on the stage.

"And now," Ino looked at the crowd, "For best-dressed family!"

Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand. Another win for them. Surely, they would win.

"Wow, another first!" Ino announced, and Sasuke's heart fell. What do you mean _first?_ "We are awarding two families this year, as their costumes were from the same concept, based on the famous Romance novel, Drink Your Fill!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shook him.

"Congratulations to the Uchiha and Uzumaki family! Awarded Best-dressed as the vampire and werewolf families, respectively! Please come up on stage."

The crowd cheered, and the Uzumakis came up on stage, followed by Boruto and Sarada. Sakura had to shake Sasuke a few times before they both came up, accepting a large check for their charity of choice.

* * *

Sakura was trying not to giggle watching her husband sulk. They won, but it wasn't the same kind of victory he was anticipating. He worked so hard on their costumes, and as per usual, everyone noticed but their charity still got the money, and she was sure the magazines would be all over his designs yet again.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the photos from the photo booth that Sakura collected. "Sasuke-kun." She held on to his hand and gave him a warm smile.

Her husband's eyes met hers and he sighed her name, "Sakura."

She squeezed his hand and looked at him tenderly, brushing a lock of hair out of his face. They both didn't say a word. He looked so tired and defeated but as her smile got brighter, so did his face, and it made her heart swell with more love for him each time.

He brought her hand up to his face and brushed his lips on her knuckles. "She's growing up too fast," he whispered.

"You're not going to lose her." This whole thing wasn't about winning or losing a costume party for Sasuke. It was about spending time with his family and letting them know they were the most important people in his life. Sasuke was always afraid he had failed them or is not doing enough. Sakura knew this well and always did her best to assure her husband. "We love you, Sasuke-kun. We're both so proud of you."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Halloween! I'm a little late but better late than never. I was chasing a deadline for IGY, to write a Halloween chapter, but this felt a lot easier for me to write, so I just went with it. I ended up writing nearly 4000 words! That's such a feat for me since I struggle to write over a thousand.

For those who are curious, Drink Your Fill is my Vampire x Werewolf AU for SasuSaku & BoruSara. I also have a collection of one-shots titled Sips of Red, in case you want to read. My designer AU is mainly BoruSara but contains SasuSaku as well. You can find most of them in my Say It Again compilation.

Thank you so much for reading and supporting my stories. It means so much to me! Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think!


	14. Sweets for my Sweet

Title: Sweets for my Sweet

Genre: Sweet Genin SasuSaku

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Walking from village to village for the past five days was such an ordeal for Sakura. It was hot and humid. What was worse, she'd been craving for chocolate since she had her period, and didn't get the chance to buy in any of the villages that they had passed since they were always in a hurry.

"Alright, one last stop and then we can go home," Kakashi drawled.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed. "This mission is so boring." He squinted until his eyes closed, making him look like a fox.

Sakura sighed. She agreed with Naruto. Delivering scrolls, picking them up, and delivering them to another village made her feel more like a messenger, and not like a ninja. But at least these missions were low risk, and far from anything that they have experienced in the Land of Waves.

"Hn." Sasuke sulked and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The Jonin simply smiled, making his lone visible eye disappear and lead the way.

"I really hope I can find some chocolate there," Sakura muttered to herself as she looked at the clear, summer sky.

"Chocolate?" Naruto repeated. "What for, Sakura-chan?"

She laughed and waved him off. "Nothing. I'm just craving for it, is all."

"Oh, well…" the blond scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Then I'll help you find some in the next village."

She smiled at him and nodded in thanks.

* * *

Naruto being Naruto, searched far and wide to help his teammate get that chocolate bar she was craving for. Sakura, on the other hand, had more self control during her search. Kakashi was nice enough to let her and Naruto wander around while he and Sasuke delivered the scroll. After two hours of searching, she wanted to give up.

Sakura sat on a bench and sighed. Maybe her chocolate craving just wasn't meant to be met. She looked at the sun in the sky. It was almost time for them to go to their meeting point. She stood up and thought it was time to look for Naruto. It was best they weren't late.

Just when she turned heel, she heard a loud voice behind her.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

She looked back and saw a bright ball of orange running her way. He was holding on to something, and a wide grin was on his face. "I found one! I found you a chocolate bar, and it was the last one!"

Her green eyes lit up and she couldn't help but grin. Maybe Naruto wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Once the four of them met up, Sakura happily took the chocolate bar from the blond and couldn't stop smiling. She was finally going to satisfy her craving! It had been far too long. Slowly, she peeled open the bar and broke it in half. She offered the other to Naruto, who was walking by her side, as her thanks for finding it for her. The blond took it and finished it all in one bite.

Kakashi looked back over his shoulder to observe but eventually turned his attention back to the road ahead. Sasuke lagged behind a few steps from the two.

Just when Sakura was about to take a bite, she noticed a child in raggy clothes approaching them. The little girl stopped in front of Kakashi and asked for some spare change. The Jonin laughed and scratched his head. He apologized that he had none to spare. Naruto on the other hand quickly patted his pockets down to search.

Her green eyes widened as she felt a tug at her heart for the poor child. She approached her and smiled. "I don't have a change, but here," she offered half of her chocolate bar to her, "you can have this."

The little girl's dark eyes lit up and she took the bar happily. She said her thanks and scurried away.

Kakashi raised his brow, and the blond gaped. "But Sakura-chan!"

"It's okay, Naruto." She smiled. "I can wait until we get back to the village."

The blond pursed his lips but eventually gave her a grin. "Gosh, you're so nice, Sakura-chan." He then looked over at Sasuke and glared. "I wish some other bastard was as nice as you."

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke bit back.

Sakura simply laughed and walked on ahead.

Later that night, Sakura was fixing up their campsite. Kakashi and Naruto headed out to find food and water. She was left alone with Sasuke. He tended to the fire, as she laid out their sleeping bags.

"Here."

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up and came face to face with a chocolate bar. She then turned her gaze up to Sasuke's face. He had a light blush on his cheeks, as he stubbornly looked away. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered. It was so confusing. Why would Sasuke have a chocolate bar? He hated sweets.

"I bought it for you," he replied. "I heard you've been wanting this, and you gave it to the child…"

Sakura felt her cheeks fill with heat as she internalized what he had said. He had bought the chocolate bar for her. She knew how hard it was to find, so he must have done some searching himself.

She grinned widely and took the bar. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. This is so sweet of you."

"Hn." He turned and walked away. What Sakura didn't see was the smirk and look of satisfaction on his face.

She looked at the chocolate bar in her hands and opened it. She took a bite and relished the sweet and creamy texture. They were right. Chocolate always tasted better when they were from the person you loved.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this collection! I have a bunch of one-shots that I wrote, and I'll do my best to update this every week. :)

Thank you for reading, lovelies! Please do leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story! I love writing genin sasusaku. They're so cute and pure.

Cheers,

Kairi


	15. Muse

Title: Muse

Pairing: SasuSaku

AU: Designer/Model AU

Rating: T

Genre: fluffy fluff fluff!

A/N: happy birthday, Ana! This is terribly late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

* * *

Ino stood outside the building, wearing an impeccably white jumpsuit with a halter strap. Her long, blond hair flowed freely down her back, with a pair of dangling gold and diamond earring on each ear. She looked as fabulous as always, and Sakura immediately regretted coming to this art gallery. She felt so underdressed.

"Forehead, over here!" Ino waved, a large smile on her face. Sakura made it up the steps and waved back. "Oh my god, I thought you were going to flake on me!"

The pinkette laughed nervously. "It's hard to when you kept calling every ten minutes. Hard to get any studying done like that, you know?"

"You can study later!" Ino grinned. "Besides, I would have picked you up myself to help you get ready but," her blue eyes scanned Sakura from head to toe. Her pink hair was up in a loose bun, and she wore a silky black spaghetti strap top and matching square pants with high heels. Her ears dripped with a string of diamonds. Simple, but sophisticated. "I guess I didn't need to. I love that we unconsciously matched, too!"

Sakura's eyes widened and took in their outfits again. She was right, they did match. And it made Sakura relax a bit, easing her worry of being underdressed. This wasn't the first art exhibition that she attended, but it was definitely her first with all these big names going.

Ino's boyfriend, Sai, was in the running for becoming a national artist, and he arranged an art exhibit with various artists from different fields to create art pieces with the theme "Muse" to celebrate unity amongst artists and to show off various multimedia and mixed media art. But that wasn't even what made Sakura nervous. It was the fact that Sasuke Uchiha would be part of the exhibit and presenting his art, as well.

She had spoken to the designer before, at a gala wherein Ino made Sakura her plus one. The pinkette was a new face in the fashion and modeling scene. Everything amazed and overwhelmed Sakura. Her best friend had been in the industry since she was a child, practically at home with this crowd and scene, but it was all different for Sakura.

She was studying medicine when Ino called her to accompany her to a go-see nearby. Little did she know, Ino signed her up, too. And the agency loved her. It took a little more convincing but the pay was good, and Sakura told herself she would only accept projects if it fits in with her schedule.

Everything was going well, everyone she met was nice, fabulous, and downright rich and famous. Everyone was a somebody, and she often had to stop herself from fangirling whenever she would meet someone she followed on Ninstagram.

That included Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura followed him because other than posting photos of his clothes on models, he also posted photos of his sketches and concept pieces from time to time, and Sakura adored his style. He was also really handsome—that was more than a plus. She thought she would faint once she met him, but his aura was really calm yet strong. He was a man of little words, but every conversation they'd had so far, she found herself more and more interested in him.

To say she had developed a crush was a bit of an understatement, but in the course of a few months, they would occasionally text and send each other photos, bump into each other during events and runway shows, and she even met his brother during a charity gala.

But never did they go out alone, or him as her out on a date. It saddened her, but she understood. They were both busy people, and Sasuke lives on a whole other world, as did Sakura.

He was still nice to look at, though. And fun to be with. Thinking about him made Sakura smile, and excited her to see what pieces he made for the exhibit. This had been in the works for six months, giving the artists roughly four months to create.

The two girls walked into the building and were greeted by staff who ushered them into the main hall as they offered them champagne and wine. Sakura took a flute filled with champagne and walked into the gallery arm in arm with Ino. They chatted as they looked around and bumped into people.

It wasn't long until they found Sai. Ino immediately let go of Sakura and ran to him, engulfing him in a big hug, and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Sakura stood there, feeling a little awkward but was also happy to see them together again.

"It's been so long," Ino gushed. "Everything looks amazing!"

Sai slipped an arm around her waist and thanked her. He then turned his gaze towards Sakura. "Glad you could make it. Have you looked around already?"

"Just a bit," Sakura smiled. "I haven't seen all the pieces yet."

Sai's smile widened. It was a little creepy, but Sakura learned to get used to it. "You have to see the East Wing. The pieces there are… _interesting_."

"Oh really?" Ino asked. "Then maybe we should have a look. Wait, where's your area?"

"It's over on the North Side, beautiful. Do you want to see it?"

"Of course!" Ino's eyes were practically sparkling.

Once Sakura saw Sai's exhibit, she wanted to cringe. To say his sketch, oil painting, and pastel work were… explicit was an understatement. No one needed to guess who his muse was. Sakura thought Ino would be embarrassed but oh no, quite the opposite. She was ecstatic. Despite the erotic looks on her faces, on in bed, the other by a dresser, and the sketches showed various… positions. It left very little to the imagination.

Once the guests noticed Ino and Sai's presence, they were swarmed, and Sakura took steps back until she slipped away from the crowd. She was thankful for the escape, looking at art, she thought, was better alone.

For now, at least.

Chatting was seldom, and she wandered into another hall, taking a sip from her champagne from time to time until it was only half full.

The next ball was a little livelier, and She noticed it was because there were a handful of well-known artists and a group of reporters had just left the scene. There was one particular set of sketches that caught her eye from afar, and she gravitated to it. It looked so… familiar.

The three sketches were of the same outfit. A woman wearing a short, white dress with a simple cut. The movement was dynamic and Sakura could feel the model's delight wearing the dress, despite having no face drawn on.

The next piece was of a mannequin, dressed in a beautiful, long, moss-colored gown. The details were intricate, filled with flowers and lace that dripped down the skirt.

"Sakura. Nice to see you here."

She whipped around and grinned. "Itachi!"

He leaned in to kiss both her cheeks and he gave her a soft smile. "I didn't think I would see you here." Itachi turned, and called out, "Sasuke, look who it is."

A tall man with jet-black hair stopped mid-conversation with someone and excused himself before approaching the two of them. Unlike Itachi, he didn't kiss both of Sakura's cheeks.

"Sakura." He gave her a slight bow and gave his brother a nervous look. "Itachi, could you—"

Itachi pretended not to hear him. "Sakura, have you seen all the art in this hall yet?"

"Oh, no," Sakura felt quite embarrassed having to admit. "I've been taking my time."

Itachi nodded. "They have such a lovely collection. I'm so glad I came to support my little brother."

Sasuke glared at him, his lower lip jutting out.

"Yeah, I agree." Sakura grinned. "Sasuke, your sketches and this dress are beautiful."

"Ah. You already saw?" His eyes slightly widened, and his cheeks colored by the slightest bit.

"How can I not?" She laughed. "Your sketches caught my eye and this dress is remarkable."

Sasuke looked behind her, and then at his brother, but refused to meet her eye. "Aa. Thank you…"

Itachi's dark eyes glittered. "This invitation is probably the best thing to happen to him," he turned to face Sasuke. "Don't you think so?"

"... Hn."

Sakura tilted her head, observing Sasuke a little more. He never said much to begin with, but he was so reserved this time and looked a little… shy. The shit-eating grin on Itachi's face made her realize that Itachi was teasing his little brother, and decided to steer the conversation elsewhere. "I heard each exhibitor gets to showcase three pieces, where's your third on, Sasuke-kun?"

"Right behind you," Itachi smirked, taking the flute of champagne from her hand.

Her brows scrunched together but when she turned around and came face to face with Sasuke's final piece, both of her hands came up to her mouth, to muffle a gasp. It was a large portrait of her, sitting by a window with a cherry blossom tree outside. Her hand cheek was resting on her hand, a soft smile on her face.

She recognized it, it was the time she had coffee with Sasuke back in Japan, when she was showing him around the city after a shoot. It had only been a brief encounter, but thinking about how much it might have meant to him made her cheeks redden. The detail on the canvas was amazing, as well as the strong and precise strokes. Sakura was completely at a loss for words.

"Sasuke hasn't picked up a paintbrush in years," Sakura could _hear_ Itachi's grin, as well as Sasuke's strangled protests. "I'm just glad he found the inspiration to do so again."

Finally, she turned around to face them, Itachi excused himself and left her with his brother. Sakura suddenly felt so shy but also honored that Sasuke would pick her, out of all of the models, to paint. "It's beautiful, Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "The best one I've seen so far."

Sasuke gave her a warm smile. "Thank you."

For a moment, they just stood there, looking at each other's eyes, and small smiles on their faces, until Sasuke offered his arm to her. "Would you care to join me to see the other exhibits?"

Her green eyes glittered, and she eagerly took his arm. "Yes, of course. I would love to."

Just as Sasuke was leading her out of the hall, Sakura took one more look at the portrait, and the sketches and the dress, and noticed the cohesiveness of the look. Her eyes darted to the name of the exhibit, MUSE, before turning her gaze back ahead, heart pounding at the realization why Sasuke chose spring and earthy colors, why he painted a portrait of her…

Her heart was pounding and her hold on him tightened by a little bit.

"Have you figured it out yet, Sakura?" Sasuke asked quietly, a smug smile on his face. When she didn't speak, he leaned down and whispered close to her ear. "Because you're my muse."

* * *

A/N: I adore this AU, and can't get enough of it. I've been putting off finishing this fic for weeks, but it's finally here! Please do leave me a review and share your thoughts with me! :)

Have a great week ahead!

Write on, darling.

Kairi


	16. Mind Your Manners

Title: Mind Your Manners

Genre: Cutie baby SasuSaku fluff

Rating: K+

* * *

"Foolish little brother," Itachi chastised. "She is only trying to show you kindness."

Sasuke puffed his cheeks and glared at his older brother, being the ever petulant brat he is.

Shisui, on the other hand, was squatting down, trying to placate a crying little girl with pink hair. "Hey, it's okay. You know, you shouldn't waste your tears on a little prick like Sasuke."

She sniffled, and salty tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Her pink bangs covered her big, green eyes. She used her left hand to wipe her tears away, as her right hand clutched on to the cosmos and baby's breath flowers she had so carefully arranged and intended to gift to Sasuke.

"But Nii-san!" Sasuke whined. "I don't even like flowers!"

Shisui winced as she cried a little harder. "H-hey! Don't listen to what he's saying, Sakura-chan!" He panicked a bit and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. He sent a glare towards his cousin. "Can you stop being an asshole and just apologize already?"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms across his chest. This earned him a pointed stare from his older brother, who was towering over him. His dark eyes grew wide and he frowned. Sasuke knew this was his last warning.

He stomped over to Sakura and glared. "I'm _sorry,_ " he spat out.

Shisui hit the back of his head. "Say it like you mean it!" He snapped.

"Ouch!" Sasuke was about to tackle his cousin but stopped in his tracks when he saw his brother's nonchalant gaze. He backpedaled and turned around to face Sakura again.

He gritted his teeth and looked at her. She peeked at him from under her hair and sniffled. Sasuke felt his heart twist a little at her forlorn expression. She was actually pretty cute. But this didn't change the fact that he found her annoying.

An Uchiha, a _pologizing_. How unthinkable.

He looked back to see Itachi and Shisui. Both were intently watching him. The latter cracked his knuckles, giving him a fair warning of what was to come if he didn't apologize.

He puffed his cheeks and glared at his cousin. Sasuke abruptly turned back to Sakura and stuck his hand out. "Give it!" He said.

Sakura sniffled. "What?"

"The flowers," he scowled. "Give them to me already."

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice was low. "Mind your _manners._ "

The little boy ground his teeth. "P- _please._ "

Shisui looked like he was going to die of laughter. Sasuke looked so constipated.

Tentatively, the little girl extended her right arm to give him the flowers that were now, nearly crushed. He accepted it and took it into his grubby little hands carefully. The moment he saw her eyes light up, and a wide smile come up to her face, he had to look away to hide the pink tinting his cheeks.

Itachi took a few steps closer to Sasuke. "What do you say, Sasuke?"

He pouted, as more heat rose to his face. "Thank you."

Shisui slapped the little boy's back, making him lose balance. He took a step forward to recover. "See, that wasn't so hard, right?" His grin was returned with a glare.

Sasuke stole another glance at Sakura. She was still beaming at him. A small smile made its way up to his lips. If saying 'please' and 'thank you' would make her smile like that more often, he secretly promised he would do it more often to her.

* * *

A/N: I love Shisui and Itachi. Baby SasuSaku is the cutiest and I love Sasuke's tsundere/bratty attitude. Hahaha. I hoped you liked this fic, darling!

Do leave me a review and share with me your thoughts.

Cheers,

Kairi


	17. Instagram Boyfriend

Title: Instagram Boyfriend  
Rating: T for language  
Genre: humor / romance / crack (? it most likely is)  
A/N: Real-World AU for SasuSaku!

* * *

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

Sakura groped around for her phone, knocking over a frame and her glasses.

"Oh shit," she cussed when she realized she had to extend her arm some more to reach for her glasses that were now on the floor.

She put on her large, red-rimmed glasses on and look at the screen. She blinked her green eyes a few times before her face split into a wide grin. "Yes!"

Abruptly sitting up and jumping on her bed, she cheered, "Yes! Yes, Yeeeees!" while hugging her phone to her chest. She pulled it away and stared at the number of followers on her Instagram account.

 _1,576 followers_

She took a screenshot and sent it to her best friend. "Pig! I did it! He can finally suck it!"

She anxiously watched the three dots on her screen, indicating that her friend was composing her message.

"Forehead, r u and Sasuke-kun still at it? it was a stupid bet. He probs forgot about it u kno."

Sakura growled. No way! Even if that bet was made exactly three months ago, a bet was a bet. Whoever had the most Instagram followers after three months had to do whatever the winner wanted for a week. And Sakura had a number of things she wanted her boyfriend to do for her.

She typed a snappy remark back at her best friend before sending a coy text to Sasuke.

"Meet me at Ichiraku for lunch! Get ready to call me Queen for a week!" She even placed a few kissy faces, just for fun.

Sakura threw her phone on the bed, not even bothering to wait for a response before she padded into her bathroom as she did a little victory dance.

She was _so_ going to win this competition.

.

.

.

.  
Sasuke fished his phone out of his pocket and read the message from Sakura. He smirked after reading it and switched apps to check on something. Satisfied with what he saw, he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey, bastard who was that?" His blond friend asked.

"Sakura wants to meet at Ichiraku for lunch," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh! Let's go!" He picked his jacket up from the floor and shrugged it on.

Sasuke glared at his friend. "Who said you were invited, loser?"

"Hey!" He protested. "Sakura-chan loves me! I'm always invited!" Naruto stuck his tongue out like a petulant child. How unbecoming for an eighteen-year-old.

"Tch." Naruto was an idiot, but he knew well that the three of them were inseparable. Sakura's love for Naruto was also partially the reason why he accepted to have the obnoxious blond as his roommate.

Sasuke got up from the small breakfast table and made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

Lunch was certainly going to be one for the books.  
.

.

.  
Ino and Naruto watched the two of their friends. Sasuke and Sakura were staring each other down with hard gazes and smirks on their lips. Both of them were so sure they were going to win this bet it was getting embarrassing. It was a good thing there was no one else at the Ramen shop, but the owner and his daughter secretly watched the scene unfold, as well.

Sakura gripped her phone and smirked. "Are you ready to do my every whim, Sasuke-kun?" she asked ever so sweetly as she batted her long eyelashes at him. "I've got a lot, you know."

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "Ladies first."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Can you stop it with the eye sex and get it over with?" Ino was ready to pull her gorgeous hair out.

Naruto, on the other hand, was already helping himself to his second bowl of Ramen.

"Fine, I'll indulge you this time." She showed her screen to her boyfriend. "I'm going to win anyway," she declared, with a wide smile on her face. "One thousand five hundred and seventy-nine. I even got more on the way here," she announced proudly.

Sasuke smirked and pulled his phone out. He unlocked the screen and showed his Instagram profile to her.

Sakura took the phone and screamed. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Two thousand and eighty-five? Wha- how… When?" No matter how many times she blinked, and tried to form a straight sentence, the number was still the same. How her anti-social boyfriend jumped from sixty-five to two-thousand followers in the span of three months was beyond her.

"No way!" Ino's jaw fell to the floor. "That's even more than how many followers _I_ have!"

Naruto stopped slurping his noodles and looked at the phone. He started scrolling down to see Sasuke's feed. "Well no wonder teme got a lot of followers, he got Sai to take photos of him half-naked."

Sakura felt she was doused with ice-cold water. Sai was an art student and he was really talented with photography. But that wasn't what ticked her off. _He was half-naked?_

She grabbed the phone from Naruto and started going through Sasuke's feed. Naruto was unceremoniously shoved out of the way by Ino, as she wanted a glimpse, too.

"Hey, that's rude, ya know?" He complained.

However, his complaint fell to deaf ears as the two girls continued to scroll through Sasuke's feed. They slowly felt the heat rise all the way to their ears, and their eyes widen with the delectable sight of Sasuke in various attires, poses, and engaging in different activities. There were a few of him in a suit. Sakura's favorite was of him looking right at the camera, as he tugged on his cuff.

Ino enjoyed the photo of Sasuke striking the Warrior Two pose in one of his yoga classes. _Damn those arms and calves._

There were a few random photos of stray cats, sunrises, succulents from his mother's garden, and cups of black coffee. Occasionally, Sakura would see a candid photo of herself, which made her blush. And a few other photos of him and Naruto taking a selfie together. It was easy to see why he had a lot of followers but the next few photos were really what took the cake.

Sakura could feel her face heating up ten times more. There were various photos of Sasuke lounging by the pool, going for a swim, drinking from a water bottle, and generally just looking _insanely hot_ as water dripped off his lean body.

"Th-this is cheating!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's not," Sasuke replied, cooly. "The only rules were no buying followers, and we needed to block each other."

She pouted and clenched her fists. She couldn't believe this. All the days she spent taking the perfect photo of her food, selfies, and even dragging Ino around to take photos of her for more content for three months all went down the drain just because her boyfriend decided to take his shirt off and flaunt this perfect body to the world. Sakura ground her teeth together.

"It's not fair!" she snapped.

Sasuke smirked. "You lost, Sakura," he rubbed in. "That's one week of _you_ doing anything _I_ want."

She glowered at him and harrumphed. He was enjoying this way too much. She thought this idea was foolproof. And she could finally-finally wipe that (totally hot) smirk off his face. She felt him approach her.

He leaned in a whispered in her ear, "there are more kinds of photos I want to take with you. But it will be for your eyes only."

Sakura felt like her face was going to explode from the heat. Ah. The privileges of having an Instagram boyfriend. Well… sort of.

* * *

A/N: This is probably one of my "wackier" ideas for SasuSaku. It was fun writing this before, and I hope you enjoyed it! What other photos do you think Sasuke would have on his Instagram account? Tell me in the reviews!


End file.
